


dreamceler smut NSFW🥶🥵🤬😈😈 - dreamceler smut?!?!! owo - Wattpad

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dream/Onceler
Kudos: 1





	dreamceler smut NSFW🥶🥵🤬😈😈 - dreamceler smut?!?!! owo - Wattpad

dreamceler smut NSFW🥶🥵🤬😈😈 - dreamceler smut?!?!! owo - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Wattys 2020](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [In the mood for Historical Fiction?](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1018583340)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo)  


  
  
  


##  dreamceler smut NSFW🥶🥵🤬😈😈 

by plsithinkimcreative  


  


######  [dreamceler smut NSFW🥶🥵🤬😈😈](https://www.wattpad.com/story/256089008-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%F0%9F%A5%B6%F0%9F%A5%B5%F0%9F%A4%AC%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%98%88)

Table of contents  


  * [ dreamceler smut?!?!! owo  ](https://www.wattpad.com/1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%F0%9F%A5%B6%F0%9F%A5%B5%F0%9F%A4%AC%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%98%88-dreamceler-smut-owo)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### dreamceler smut NSFW🥶🥵🤬😈😈

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

I HATE EVERYTHING AND IF YOURE FROM TWITTER I HATE YOU TOO BITCH /LH THIS IS SATIRE PLEASE DONT PUT ME IN A CRINGE COMP credit to @majesprick on twitter for the cover

[~~#~~ **dream**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/dream) [~~#~~ **dreamceler**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/dreamceler) [~~#~~ **onceler**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/onceler)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+HATE+EVERYTHING+AND+IF+YOURE+FROM+TWITTER+I+HATE+YOU+TOO+BITCH+%2FLH+%0ATHIS+IS+SATIRE+PLEASE+DONT+PUT+ME+IN+A+CRINGE+COMP%0Acredit+to+%40majesprick+on+twitter+for+the+cover&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# dreamceler smut?!?!! owo 

  
  
1  


  
0  


  
  
0  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/plsithinkimcreative)  
by [plsithinkimcreative](https://www.wattpad.com/user/plsithinkimcreative)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/plsithinkimcreative)  


  
[ by **plsithinkimcreative** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/plsithinkimcreative)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=dreamceler+smut+NSFW%F0%9F%A5%B6%F0%9F%A5%B5%F0%9F%A4%AC%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%98%88+-+dreamceler+smut%3F%21%3F%21%21+owo+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F256089008-256-k403202.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+HATE+EVERYTHING+AND+IF+YOURE+FROM+TWITTER+I+HATE+YOU+TOO+BITCH+%2FLH+%0ATHIS+IS+SATIRE+PLEASE+DONT+PUT+ME+IN+A+CRINGE+COMP%0Acredit+to+%40majesprick+on+twitter+for+the+cover&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D256089008&caption=%3Cb%3Edreamceler+smut+NSFW%F0%9F%A5%B6%F0%9F%A5%B5%F0%9F%A4%AC%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%98%88+-+dreamceler+smut%3F%21%3F%21%21+owo%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+HATE+EVERYTHING+AND+IF+YOURE+FROM+TWITTER+I+HATE+YOU+TOO+BITCH+%2FLH+%0ATHIS+IS+SATIRE+PLEASE+DONT+PUT+ME+IN+A+CRINGE+COMP%0Acredit+to+%40majesprick+on+twitter+for+the+cover&tags=dream%2Cdreamceler%2Conceler%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/256089008)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=dreamceler%20smut%20NSFW%F0%9F%A5%B6%F0%9F%A5%B5%F0%9F%A4%AC%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%98%88%20-%20dreamceler%20smut%3F%21%3F%21%21%20owo&body=dreamceler%20smut%20NSFW%F0%9F%A5%B6%F0%9F%A5%B5%F0%9F%A4%AC%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%98%88%20-%20dreamceler%20smut%3F%21%3F%21%21%20owo%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=dreamceler+smut+NSFW%F0%9F%A5%B6%F0%9F%A5%B5%F0%9F%A4%AC%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%98%88+-+dreamceler+smut%3F%21%3F%21%21+owo+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F256089008-256-k403202.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+HATE+EVERYTHING+AND+IF+YOURE+FROM+TWITTER+I+HATE+YOU+TOO+BITCH+%2FLH+%0ATHIS+IS+SATIRE+PLEASE+DONT+PUT+ME+IN+A+CRINGE+COMP%0Acredit+to+%40majesprick+on+twitter+for+the+cover&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D256089008&caption=%3Cb%3Edreamceler+smut+NSFW%F0%9F%A5%B6%F0%9F%A5%B5%F0%9F%A4%AC%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%98%88+-+dreamceler+smut%3F%21%3F%21%21+owo%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+HATE+EVERYTHING+AND+IF+YOURE+FROM+TWITTER+I+HATE+YOU+TOO+BITCH+%2FLH+%0ATHIS+IS+SATIRE+PLEASE+DONT+PUT+ME+IN+A+CRINGE+COMP%0Acredit+to+%40majesprick+on+twitter+for+the+cover&tags=dream%2Cdreamceler%2Conceler%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/256089008)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=dreamceler%20smut%20NSFW%F0%9F%A5%B6%F0%9F%A5%B5%F0%9F%A4%AC%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%98%88%20-%20dreamceler%20smut%3F%21%3F%21%21%20owo&body=dreamceler%20smut%20NSFW%F0%9F%A5%B6%F0%9F%A5%B5%F0%9F%A4%AC%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%98%88%20-%20dreamceler%20smut%3F%21%3F%21%21%20owo%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Dream sat in his room on his gaming chair, his foot atop the desk in front of him while twiddling a nearby pen on the same desk. 
    
    
                              
    
    He could hear nearby steps from the ear that wasn't occupied by a pair of earbuds, a faint "How bad can I possibly be" could be heard as well"
    
    
                              
    
    Dream sat up slightly more straight from hearing the practically iconic line from his male counter-part
    
    
                              
    
    The onceler had on his less than usual outfit, instead of the trainwreck of an outfit he usually had he was currently wearing one of Dream's hoodies and a pair of thigh high socks. He came around the back of Dream's chair and hugged him from behind,
    
    
                              
    
    "Ooo?? What's this? Finally realized you'd get bored without me?" 
    
    
                              
    
    Dream teased, the older boy flushed and covered his face slightly with the sleeve of the hoodie from the younger boy.
    
    
                              
    
    A slight mumble was heard, "Shut up.."
    
    
                              
    
    "Aww, dont get all flustered now. In the words of yourself 'how bad can i possibly be?'" Dream spinned his gaming chair around making the older boy fall into his lap.
    
    
                              
    
    "Dream stop we can't do this'
    
    
                              
    
    "Aww,, but why?"
    
    
                              
    
    ".." He turned his head to the side racking his brain for ideas on why they couldn't do this, there really wasn't a reason why they couldn't do it.
    
    
                              
    
    "Kitten you're taking an awfully long time to answer me.." Dream said almost silent while pushing his knee up slightly making the other boy whimper slightly
    
    
                              
    
    Onceler wanted this so bad
    
    
                              
    
    Dreams hands slowly moved from the sides of his gaming chair to the others back, he slightly lifted up the hoodie of the other to touch his back.
    
    
                              
    
    The onceler winced at the feeling of dream's warm hands on his cold back
    
    
                              
    
    As fast as he felt safety and security a new feeling of lust arised
    
    
                              
    
    Onceler started crawling up farther onto dream to his surprise. Dream had never seen the onceler be like this but allowed him to do as he please
    
    
                              
    
    The onceler settled with him propped up on top the desk behind him and feet propped on the arm chair, "With this positioning you have quick access to something dont you"
    
    
                              
    
    Dream looked at the onceler confused until he saw a slight bulge from the onceler under the hoodie.
    
    
                              
    
    Dream suddenly got horn knee,
    
    
                              
    
    dream stroked the very gigantic bulge that was shaped 
    
    
                              
    
    like a hot dog
    
    
                              
    
    The onceler moaned slightly into the others touch trying to prevent his body's natural icing not to go everywhere
    
    
                              
    
    Dream brought the oncelers HUGE badonka donk humina humina of a butt onto his lap
    
    
                              
    
    A squirt of oncelers natural toothpaste went onto dream's lap because of the movement
    
    
                              
    
    "I would say is that a firework in your pants or are you just happy to see me but i have my answer already" Dream said with a smirk
    
    
                              
    
    *sounds of sex begin* 
    
    
                              
    
    "Dream-senpai what a-are you doing owo b-baka!!"
    
    
                              
    
    Dream's HUMONGOUS slong hovered over the petite boy in front of him
    
    
                              
    
    Onceler's breath hitched as he felt his own slong get bigger within size, "S, senpai will you treat me right"
    
    
                              
    
    "Of course kitten" *humps the other dryly on the gaming chair*
    
    
                              
    
    "Awooga" soon the onceler's 'glue' was all over dream and you could hear dream in the background say "My little cumcake"
    
    
                              
    
    "Dreamy senpai there was a 1 in 7.5 trillion chance of us falling in love"
    
    
                              
    
    "Yea it really was... now get on the fucking floor im not done"
    
    
                              
    
    "Damn shawty could've just said i was a bottom"
    
    
                              
    
    Dream's cheeks tinted pink (you can decide which cheeks i'm talking about)
    
    
                              
    
    *after so many hours of sex*
    
    
                              
    
    "That sex was poggers" Dream said as he cuddled up with his little anti-hero uwu
    
    
                              
    
    "A-a,, am i your little pogchamp now?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Of course you bitc- i mean babe❤"
    
    
                                          

Finished Reading

 **dreamceler smut NSFW🥶🥵🤬😈😈**  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=dreamceler+smut+NSFW%F0%9F%A5%B6%F0%9F%A5%B5%F0%9F%A4%AC%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%98%88+-+dreamceler+smut%3F%21%3F%21%21+owo+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F256089008-256-k403202.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+HATE+EVERYTHING+AND+IF+YOURE+FROM+TWITTER+I+HATE+YOU+TOO+BITCH+%2FLH+%0ATHIS+IS+SATIRE+PLEASE+DONT+PUT+ME+IN+A+CRINGE+COMP%0Acredit+to+%40majesprick+on+twitter+for+the+cover&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D256089008&caption=%3Cb%3Edreamceler+smut+NSFW%F0%9F%A5%B6%F0%9F%A5%B5%F0%9F%A4%AC%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%98%88+-+dreamceler+smut%3F%21%3F%21%21+owo%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AI+HATE+EVERYTHING+AND+IF+YOURE+FROM+TWITTER+I+HATE+YOU+TOO+BITCH+%2FLH+%0ATHIS+IS+SATIRE+PLEASE+DONT+PUT+ME+IN+A+CRINGE+COMP%0Acredit+to+%40majesprick+on+twitter+for+the+cover&tags=dream%2Cdreamceler%2Conceler%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/256089008)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=dreamceler%20smut%20NSFW%F0%9F%A5%B6%F0%9F%A5%B5%F0%9F%A4%AC%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%98%88%20-%20dreamceler%20smut%3F%21%3F%21%21%20owo&body=dreamceler%20smut%20NSFW%F0%9F%A5%B6%F0%9F%A5%B5%F0%9F%A4%AC%F0%9F%98%88%F0%9F%98%88%20-%20dreamceler%20smut%3F%21%3F%21%21%20owo%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F256089008-256-k403202.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+I+HATE+EVERYTHING+AND+IF+YOURE+FROM+TWITTER+I+HATE+YOU+TOO+BITCH+%2FLH+%0ATHIS+IS+SATIRE+PLEASE+DONT+PUT+ME+IN+A+CRINGE+COMP%0Acredit+to+%40majesprick+on+twitter+for+the+cover&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F1015278418-dreamceler-smut-nsfw%25F0%259F%25A5%25B6%25F0%259F%25A5%25B5%25F0%259F%25A4%25AC%25F0%259F%2598%2588%25F0%259F%2598%2588-dreamceler-smut-owo%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Accessibility](https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2021 Wattpad




End file.
